A Fullmetal Alchemist Event
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: A radom fic about why you shouldn't leave Roy Mustang alone in his office for too long. Oneshot


Hi everyone! Your fav FanFic author is back again with another story! J/k. I know I'm not your favorite author, but you must like me at least, or else why would you be reading this? LOL. I hope you guys will enjoy this story! It's my first attempt at a super duper random story, and I hope I'm good at it! Kudos to my bestest friend eva, Mary! She worships randomness, and I wrote this especially for her! But also to you guys, all my adoring fans in cyberspace! Enjoy!

Caution: Some characters in this story are very, very OOC, so just a caution to all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

A FullMetal Alchemist…Event 

Riza Hawkeye strode purposely into Roy Mustang's office. Roy, as usual, was doing the best he could to not do his paper work. So instead he had set up his papers and books so they his him more or less from the prying eyes of those who walked by his office, and he was playing with some old action figures he had managed to dig up from when he was younger. While he played, he sang the Captain Planet (A/N I don't own Captain Planet) theme song.

"Captain planet, he's our hero! Going to take pollution down to zero!" The Colonel sang softly, "Take _that_ Duke Nukeum!" He yelled, and crashed the two action figure together.

Roy was so involved that he didn't notice Hawkeye until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Hem, Hem." Riza cleared her throat.

Roy glanced up, and a look of panic spread across his handsome face. He busily got to work hiding the action figures and straightening the papers.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant," He said, deepening his voice, and trying to sound harried and rushed. "I was just doing some paperwork, like a good Colonel."

Riza rolled her eyes, "Who do you think your kidding, sir?" She asked, rummaging through his papers. Triumphantly, she held out the Captain Planet and Duke Nukeum figures. "I envy you to be comfortable enough to play with dolls, Mustang."

He snatched them away from her, "They're not _dolls_, Riza, they're action figures." He put them away in the drawer, and whispered, "You can come out soon, after she leaves." and turned back to the Lieutenant, who was looking at him with her pale eyebrows arched.

"Are you okay, Sir?" She asked after a minute. He blinked in surprise, "Yes," he informed her, "I am perfectly fine."

"Okaaay" She said, like she didn't believe him, "Just, if you start to feel like you need a doctor, please call me Sir." Riza backed out of the room, and ran down the hallway.

She almost ran smack into the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother.

"Good Morning Lieutenant!" Alphonse said brightly.

"Good morning boys." She said distractedly.

"Why are you in such of a hurry?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Need to find Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." She called over her shoulders, and disappeared around the corner.

_Maybe he can talk some sense into Mustang._ She thought.

Riza found Maes Hughes in the mess hall, talking to Furey and Havoc.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" She said breathlessly when she found him, "I need your help."

"Oh, hello Riza." He said cheerfully, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's the Colonel."

Maes' face turned serious, "Take me to him." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Riza saluted, and led him to Roy's office, leaving behind a puzzled Furey and Havoc.

"He's in there." She gestured to Mustang's office door, which was closed. Maes straitened his clothes importantly and said, "I'll be out in a minute," as he walked in.

Riza waited for what seemed like days, and still the Lieutenant Colonel didn't come out. She thought about going after him, Hughes, after all, didn't say for her _not_ to come in, she reasoned, so she yanked open the door and marched inside.

There was no one there.

Before she became too panicked, however, she heard voices coming from behind the large desk. Peeking behind it, she almost couldn't believe her eyes, _Maes Hughes was on the floor playing action figures with Roy Mustang_!

After the initial shock though, she became extremely concerned, and knelt down to try to talk to her superiors.

And that's exactly where the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother found them hours later.

"Ha ha ha!" Riza called out in a deep voice, "You can never defeat the evil Duke Nukem!"

"Oh, can't we?" Maes and Roy called out together as the Planeteers and Captain Planet.

Edward just stared at them for a second, and then walked out, shaking his head.

"Why do I always have to work in the insane branch of Central?" He asked out loud, with Alphonse trailing behind him.

Wow, kind of weird, right? It just sort of came to me. Sorry if it's too weird for some people, or not weird enough for others! Please review! Thanks everyone!


End file.
